Unleashed
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Al was his little brother. The only thing that kept him sane, anchoring down his darker side. Now he's gone and the monster in him has been set free. He wants revenge. Because its all their fault he ran out of time. [Character death, gore, violence, etc]
1. To Be An Avenger

**Since I don't feel like saying anything...**

**---**

Al was dead. All because they simply ran out of time. Slowly, men in black suits with their heads bowed down lowered the large coffin containing the large mass of metal that used to contain a soul to the ground.

Ed at first didn't believe it. It was so sudden too, just as they might have discovered a new way to their goal, the body rejected his brother. Ed would never forget Al's shrieks as he faded away, they echoed through his head every day. Every hour, every minute, every second...

Roy watched his subordinate all through the funeral, a concerned, worried look etched into his eyes. He always feared what would happen if Al was gone; the two were so close, but he always got the feeling that their bond was stronger then what it had appeared. More to the point that Ed needed Al to keep going in life. So he continued to watch him, noting everything that seemed wrong.

Dark bags had formed under the boy's eyes, his skin paled and silky. He never ate, or slept, or cried, twitching at the slightest sound, staring blankly at everyone with a helplessness carved into everything he weakly attempted to do. Even at the funeral, he never shed a tear, just stared at the coffin. Then he winced, running out of the church.

"Sir..." The Lieutenant whispered, pointing after him, a similar worry in her eyes.

Roy nodded. "Let's go..."

-

Ed hated this feeling this helpless. Something in his heart died along with Al, something else tugging at him to follow. Everyday it got worse, now, he wasn't even sure if he could fight it anymore. All he could hear was something chanting in his mind.

_Al's dead, Al's dead, Al's dead..._

**_Because you ran out of time..._**

_He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, Al's dead..._

But why? Why couldn't they get there in time? Every singly time they thought they were close enough, someone had to get in the way. _It's all their fault Al's dead..._

"Ed?" He twitched at the voice of the Colonel, keeping his rigid back to him.

Roy stared down at the younger, trembling alchemist, pity growing in his head, knowing that there was no way to save him. "Ed...I know you're upset..."

_Upset/ My brother's gone, dammit! He's dead because of them...because of you! You took him from me! _Ed's fist clenched harder, his nails digging into his palm, shaking as he glared at the ground, his eyes shadowed by his blonde bangs.

"But...even though it doesn't seem like it now...things will get better." Roy continued, stepping closer to him.

"If you want, we would..." Riza started, before stopping, wearily watching Ed. It seemed like something was changing about him, she could tell just by how his form was shaking hard with...anger?

"You just got to trust us, okay?" Roy placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

_Trust you?! You killed my brother! All of you! It's your faults I ran out of time! I hate you! He's dead! Al's dead! __AL_ _'S DEAD! _What felt like a cold fire suddenly enveloped his head and spread through his veins. The thread of his sanity already bearing thin snapped apart in an almost audible sound. His body tensed, then relaxed as a single thought washed over his blank mind. _Avenge him._

"...enge...him..." He muttered almost silently to himself.

"What?"

"Wait... Roy !" Riza gasped, running forward at the exact moment Ed's hand whipped around, clamping around Roy 's neck. Roy's hands shot up to his, trying to pry them free as human's reaction is to, his mouth gaping open, horrible gasps rasping in his closing throat.

"Edward, stop it!" Riza yelled, tugging on his arms to pull them away.

"Don't touch me!" Alchemic sparks crackled through the air. Riza fell back, blood spurting from the long slit that had appeared in her throat. She flopped onto the ground, hopelessly writhing on the concrete, air and blood forced through the wound before finally, she lay still.

"Ri...za...no...!" Roy screamed, his voice twisted with a final, choking despair as he wildly attempted to lunge at her corpse. But with a mad, blood splattered grin, Ed jerked him back, his metal hand now closing around his neck.

Roy 's eyes widened in terror as Ed squeezed harder and harder and...a loud crunch resonated through the air as the Colonel's head fell limp, his mouth still lolling open in a final gasp.

Ed slowly let go of his crushed neck, staring at the damage made. Completely in a fit of sudden rage he'd never had before, he had murdered two close friends. He grinned, tossing the body on top of the other, both of their eyes blankly staring up at him with horror still in them as they emptied. He liked it, this exciting feeling of power he got, that no one could stop him. He wanted more, more people to perish. He had to avenge his brother, right? It _was _all their fault Al was dead. _All of their fault..._

_-_

"Mr. Elric, are you ready?"

"Completely." Ed smiled gently at her, just a hint of nervousness shining through his bright golden eyes.

The secretary returned the smile, though weakly. "First time speaking, I'm guessing."

He nodded. "Just thought I should speak about what happened before they're buried..."

She nodded as he spoke, squirming slightly in her chair. The murder of two highly important military officials wasn't she wanted to talk about. "Well...good luck."

"Thanks." Ed smiled once again, walking down the hall to the stage. The smile slowly transformed into an evil smirk. _Poor fool doesn't even know she's about to die..._

-

The loud murmurs of the military filled room slowly quieted as Ed stepped onto the podium, sadly beaming at his audience. "I know this has been shocking...having two great people; Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang to be taken cruelly from us...I know it is for me, especially at the very day my brother was buried..." He paused, staring hard at the ground. Whispers tremored through the crowd.

"But! Their murderer has been identified...and I can assure you, I know for a fact that he's standing in this very room...on this very stage in fact." He smiled at the reaction, slowly reaching into his pocket and held up his silver watch for everyone to see. "...holding a watch just like this..." He placed it on the podium, a maniac smirk growing on his face.

"I'll let you think about that. In the meantime..." He pointed casually to the ceiling, the smirk still pasted on his face, making him look crazed. "A highly explosive device is being set off in a few minutes, which will collapse the building. All doors but the one behind me has been sealed. Oh, but I'll seal mine once I'm out of it, of course."

The room was completely silent. Then, slowly as the words were finally understood, a panic, people running in all directions.

Ed laughed, watching them all. "Enjoy your last moments of life!" He called, walking out of the door, closing it behind him. Clapping his hands, he held them up to the door, the blue sparks flowing through the exit. Then he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, past the secretary.

"M-mr. Elric?" She stuttered, hearing the wild panic as bangs went through the walls.

He ignored her, stepping outside and across the street, slowly going into a sprint down the block to where he had told her to wait for him, slowing down as he spotted her. He smiled reassuringly. "Hello Sheska."

Sheska returned the smile. "Hey Ed. I finished the thing you wanted me to do...I just don't get why you needed me to set up that wire syste-"

"Hey, it doesn't matter, alright?" He lowered his voice. "Just flip the switch now..."

She blinked in response, clutching harder on the metal panel she held. "O-okay..." She stuttered, clicking it on. Instantly, a large thunder erupted from the top of the building, screams piercing through the air as the resulting rubble fell and crushed the bodies of all inside, as a fire spread around the rock and through the undestroyed building.

Sheska's eyes widened in horror, a shaky sob escaping her. "Ed...what did I...you...wh-"

Ed smiled at her, a crazed one this time. "Thanks, don't think I would've managed without you." He murmured, leaning close to her face and kissing her cheek gently. And before she could react, his arm shot up, glowing with transmutational energy, and a head rolled on the ground. Her decapitated body collapsed to its knees and fell sideways where it landed with a small splattering sound.

Ed grinned, licking his lips where the blood hit. "So it begins..."

-

**Why, yes, I am a crazed maniac, thanks for noticing! Ah, I'm feeling in a -Hey, let's murder some FMA characters in a horror/tragedy fanfic- mood, ya know? **

**Please, review! Flames are welcomed and gladly accepted, it's still another number going up in teh review count. And constructive criticism please! But if you sound snooty about it, I shall ignore you completely. n.n**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._

**Whoot, I'm so official now! n.n**


	2. Life as a Murderer

**Okay, to avoid confusing people (because I know I will) Unleashed is mostly mangaverse..but has alot of animeverse characters and etc. Makes completely sense to me to use both...but..like...yeah...I'm the insane one here.**

**---**

Ed stepped grimly from the apartment door, standing outside and staring at the bright sun for a moment before turning his gaze to a newspaper he was holding, glancing at the headline that read _**"Tragedy Strikes State Military.**__"_He smiled slightly, then looked down the street, his eyes quickly scanning the street addresses.

It had taken a few days, but he'd finally figured out where he was hiding out. His smile widened, mirroring the smirk he had on when he murdered.

-

"Okay Nina...food's all ready..." Shou Tucker whispered, smiling gently at the unresponsive body he cradled in his fur covered, inhuman arms. His smile didn't falter when the girl the chimera was supposed to replace only store blankly at him with empty blue eyes.

He held up a small silver spoon and dipped it into a bowl of discolored mush, pushing it past her lips. The food only dribbled back out and down her chin. He sighed, using the spoon to scrape the mush off her face and attempted again to feed her. "Come Nina...you need to eat..."

"Now that's just pathetic." A voice spoke, a sudden bright light flooding the room.

Tucker turned towards the voice, squinting at the light. His eyes widened behind the glasses fused to his body. "Mr. Elric...p-pleasure to see you again."

Ed lifted an ungloved hand up as to dismiss his arrival. Tucker noticed that the metal arm he ahd ended with small talons at the tip of his fingertips. "You don't know how long it took to find where you were hidden." Ed stated dully, staring down at the chimera he held.

"W-well..." He gulped nervously, his eyes darting behind him at the bolted window. "...what is the reason for your visit, Edward?"

Ed took a step closer to him, his lips curved into a twisted half smile. "Actually...I'm here for revenge."

"R-revenge, Edward?" He repeated.

"Yes..." Ed took another step towards him, and another, until he was standing dead in front of him. "You see...Alphonse, my brother as you probably remember, is dead..."

"Oh...I'm very sorry to here that." Tucker frowned.

"Yeah..." Ed's eyes brightened in a maniac glint, his smile quickly transforming into an evil smirk. "And you're one to blame." His automail hand whipped out, his metal talons outstretched, digging into his furry chest. Nina was dropped, limply rolling a few feet aside. He swiftly jerked his arm out, blood spluttering from the wound, a mangled lump in his grasp. Tucker's heart.

Tucker's eyes widened and emptied simultaneously. He took in one last ragged breath before falling forward, landing with a quieted splash from the lake of blood starting to pool around him. He lay there, his eyes rolled dup so only the whites of his eyes were showing, a trickle of a dark liquid running past his open mouth.

"Heh...too easy." Ed muttered to himself, crushing the heart in his fist and chuckling at the resulting blood splattering onto his face. He threw what was left behind him, glancing at Nina who was staring blankly at him.

He blinked, stepping over to more closely examine the chimera. He shook his head, straightening himself. "Thing's not even alive." He turned on his heel and exited the blood stained room.

"...ttle...big...brother...?" Nina croaked quietly, attempting to reach after him, her arm flopping uselessly to the floor.

-

"Master Ling...what could this mean?" Ran Fan asked, rising from the shadows at the same time her prince did.

"I don't know...I see no reason why he's killing at random...maybe he's gone mad." Ling replied, glaring down at the alchemist from where he stood on the rooftop.

"We have to stop him at least." She said, clutching at a kunai knife at her side.

He nodded sadly. "We will..."

-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Elysia cried, running over to where Gracia was in the kitchen, staring absentmindly at the running water in the sink.

"Oh...what is it Elysia?" Gracia asked, quickly wiping her eyes off in case any tears were still on her face. Elysia grabbed her mother's hand around the wrist and tried to tug her towards the door. "Mommy! Ed's here!"

"He is?" Gracia blinked, following her down the hall and to the door. She swung the door open, forcing a weak smile. "Ed, it's so good to..." She trailed off, her smile dropping as she saw the blood on his clothes and face.

He chuckled to himself, smiling in amusement at her expression. "Hi Mrs. Hughes, can I come in?" Without waiting for a response, he strolled past her, down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She stared after him, soon coming to her senses and shutting the door, then ran to catch up with him. "Ed...did something happen?" She asked softly, gesturing to the crimson on his face.

"No, not really..." He blinked at the question, his tongue flicking out to taste a droplet of blood on his lips. He looked around the kitchen, spotting the turned on oven and went to it, opening it slightly to peer at its cooking contents.

"Mommy was baking a cake." Elysia told him proudly, pointing at the clear oven window.

"Oh...that's nice." He murmured, flexing his claw tipped mechanic fingers. He opened the stove wider before sticking his arm in and poking around.

"Uhm...what are you doing?" Gracia looked at him strangely as a scratching sound came from inside.

"Rearranging the wiring using alchemy to accelerate heat." He grinned, the evil glint returned in his golden eyes. "You see, heat accelerates molecules, making them go faster. And when you heat up oxygen, it starts dissipating, thinning out into carbon dioxide." He explained, finishing the transmutation circle he was carving inside. He grinned more, tugging the oven door completely open to let the hot air escape.

She gave him a puzzling look, bending down to close the stove. After grasping the handle, she winced, letting it go quickly before the hot metal burned her palm.

"Really helps to have one of these, doesn't it?" He sneered, showing her his automail which burned red before slowly fading back to its normal gray color.

"Mommy, its hot." Elysia whined, clutching to the hem of her dress. Gracia patted her head gently, her gaze fixed on Edward looking at the heat settings on the small dashboard. "Ed, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well Mrs. Hughes..." Ed started, starting to crank the heat higher. "My brother's dead, and so is your husband. As I feel my brother's death is partially _his_ fault for meddling in _our_ buisness and there's no way to kill him again, I decided that the rest of his family should perish in his place." He smiled, twisting it harder and harder until it finally broke off the dial. He laughed innocently. "Oops."

"Ed!" She gasped, stepping back and holding her daughter close. "What's come over you?!"

"Oh, nothing." He drawled out, quickly grabbing a thin glass vase of flowers and emptying it into the sink. "I'm just carrying out my brother's last wish." He swung the vase around, striking her on the side of her head before she could react. The thin glass shattered on contact. Elysia shrieked as she crumbled to the floor.

Ed stepped over her, shooting a mad smirk ay Elysia, walking to the kitchen door and opening it with a flourish. "Have fun." He simpered, slamming the floor shut, the following shot of alchemic lightning sealing the door.

"Noo! Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" Elysia screamed frantically, shaking her and clumsily wiping off the sticky blood clotting in her now matted hair.

Gracia groaned after a moment, opening her eyes dazedly. She flinched, sitting up quickly, staring wide eyed at the stove as it let out more heat in waves.

"We gotta get out!" Elysia yelled, scrambling to her feet and sprinting to the door, grasping the doorknob high above her head and trying to wrench it open. Despite her efforts, she was still unable to open it.

"Oh no..." Gracia whispered under her breath, struggling to stand but doubling over as the very air almost scorched her. She dropped back to her knees, crawling towards the windows and cursing when she found them bolted shut.

"Mommy!" Elysia seized up into a coughing fit, tears streaking down her face.

"E...Elysia!" Gracia shouted, crawling towards her and embracing her. She looked up at the door, banging hard on it with her fist, her own eyes starting to water. "Hello?! Somebody! Help us!"

"Mo...mmy..." Elysia rasped, clinging hard to her torso, burying her flushed, sweaty face in her clothes.

"No...c-come on..." She banged harder on the door with her shoulder, cradling her child in her arms, slowly sinking to the floor as her coughs came rougher through her dry throat.

-

Ed sighed as the thumping noises finally quieted. "Took them long enough." He commented, throwing the door open. He blinked, then smirked; a smile as sweet as frozen sugar. "Didn't know she was expecting visitors."

"Ed, you have to stop this." Ling stepped through the door, his narrow eyes almost slitted in a determined glare. Behind him, Ran Dan stared at him through her mask, hiding her surprised look from the black aura emitting from the alchemist.

"Why should I? They all deserve to die." He snarled, glaring menacilly at the pair.

"They're innocent people you're killing!" Ran Fan shouted, pointing defiantly down the hall. "Your so called revenge is senseless, one life doesn't equal the amount you're murdering!"

"They murdered my brother!" He yelled, clenching his flesh fist, feeling the ll too familiar rage coursing through his veins. He lashed out his leg, aiming to kick at Ling's head, who read the move and caught his leg mid-kick. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"You can say that." Ed threw a punch at him, which he also blocked. Ling glared warningly at him. "Don't." Ed ignored him, twisting around and tthrowing Ling off balence. Seeing an opening he slammed him into the wall, digging his mechanical fingers into his arm.

"Prince!" Ran Fan cried, lunging forward. Ed kicked her square in the stomach, making her fall back, coughing and clutching her stomach.

"Damn you!" Ling roared, his fingers closing around his collar, pushing him back. Ed fell to the floor, flipping Ling over and kicking him to the other side, his claws ripping through his sleeve.

Ling crashed into the wall, groaning as he slumped against it, blood pooling quickly around him. He looked down at his arm, a lengthy slash ripping down from the inner side of his elbow, the wound deep; gushing out blood without any hint of stopping.

"Glad you actually showed up, it was alot easier then trying to find you, fair Prince." Ed whispered sweetly, bending besides where Ling lay, pulling his sword from its sheath. He stood, lifting the blade above his head.

"No!" Ran Fan shouted, leaping to her feet and tackling him to the floor. He cursed loudly, throwing her off and onto Ling's limp body.

She threw a glare over her shoulder, shielding Ling's body with her own. "You bastard..."

"Rot in hell." He scoffed as he stood, thrusting the blade through her spine, cutting completely through her and into Ling underneath. His body flinched, his already weak body giving in to death's embrace. "L...Ling..." She coughed, red vomit frothing out of her mouth. Her body went rigid, and she fell onto of his corpse.

Ed turned and started to leave, licking more blood off his face. "Fools..."

---

**That was fun to write, even though it took hella alot of time to type up...and yes, I'm as insane and evil as Ed is in this fanfic, hehehehe...**

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	3. Continuing the Slaughter

**I just realized how much time I keep skipping. Heh, well, this particular chapter takes place about a week after last chapter unless I say otherwise. Mwahaha...**

**I take it after this chapter, certain people are going to murder me in more violent ways then Ed can come up with...-mad laughter-**

**---**

It was surprisingly easy to kill them. It was almost disappointing. He had always figured that the Tringham brothers would put up more of a fight. Especially Russell; he could've at least made him slightly enjoy this. It's not like Edward ever forgot that he had stolen his identity after all.

It was extremely lucky that he'd come across a single survivor stream of red water from the incident. It had taken alot of work: digging it up, then transmuting a working well for it to collect while he made a hose system. But it was worth it. Humans were severely weakened from going in contact with red water.

He had found them in Belsio's house. It was perfect; just as he had predicted them to be. He'd snuck inside through the window of the familiar house, trailing behind him the long black hose that looked like a thin snake following him. It seemed that they were having dinner together, laughing as they talked. Ed hated them for enjoying themselves. They had to pay for being happy as a family.

It had seemed Belsio had heard, for he had excused himself from the table and came into the room Ed was hiding it. From the shadows, Ed had tackled him, the house quickly stuffed down his throat. He twisted it on, and Belsio let out a strangled gasp as the toxic water flood into his system. He writhed in pain as it twisted around his organs, his eyes widening in shock and pain as he finally went limp. Ed smirked madly as he dragged the hose from the man's throat, slightly dripping with blood.

A hard, gargling sound brought Ed back into his current position. He smiled down at the two, both drenched with the crimson water and trembling on the floor in front of him. Fletcher was cradled in his older brother's arms, his body curled into a tight ball. He was coughing hard, blood rapidly dribbling down his front. Ed chuckled slightly; the boy must've swallowed the water by accident. Silly thing...

Russell glared at the murderer through his scarlet soaked blonde hair that still hung in front of his aquamarine eyes. "You bastard..." He growled in spite of his fear.

Ed threw his head back and barked out a couple of harsh laughs before smirking down at the younger alchemists. "Very brave of you, Russell. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you...just yet." He bent down and grabbed Fletcher roughly around his collar. Fletcher made a small whimpering sound as he was wrenched from his brother's grasp. Ed lifted him slightly, before throwing him hard against the blue walls. Fletcher bit his lip hard as he hit it and slid down, clutching his leg as he landed, which stuck out at an odd angle.

"Fletcher!!!" Russell screamed, scrambling to get to him. Ed shook his head in disappointment. "So obvious..." He muttered as he kicked him back, before bending down to retrieve his fallen hose. He tugged it as he slowly strolled to where Fletcher lay, who whimpered again as he came closer, fear and horror etched clearly in his eyes.

"Stay away from him!!!" Russell yelled. Ed ignored him, bending down and easing the hose closer. He pushed it past Fletcher's lips despite his weak efforts to prevent it. "Don't be scared, Fletcher...this will be quick. Then...you'll be able to see my brother again...you'd like that, right?" He whispered gently to the terrified boy. "Yes...you'll be able to see Al..." Ed closed his eyes and smiled in slight bliss. His fingers slowly turned the hose on, making water drip down his throat. Fletcher gagged as the metal edge dug down his throat as the amount of water entering him quickly sped up, making his insides burn. His eyes started dimming as he fell back, his mouth overflowing with scarlet blood and water.

"No!! Fletcher!" Russell cried, just as Ed stood up and wiped a few droplets of ruby liquid off his face. A maniac smile was now on his lips, a mad look glinting in his golden eyes.

"It hurts...doesn't it?" He asked in a slight twist, taking a few brisk steps towards him. "It does...hurt to see your brother torn away from you..." He laughed, his flesh hand clutching at his heart. "It hurts like hell...enough to make your heart break on the spot." He sighed as he twisted his hand into Russell's blonde hair and jerked his head back. "Because you know, he was the only family you had. And now he's gone. Makes you wanna hurt someone right?" He smirked again as Russell glared at him, a ton of emotions swirling in his eyes. "It does! It makes you wanna hurt the one who took him from you. Make them hurt until they die." Ed cackled madly as he continued to pull on his hair, until Russell was lying down and staring up at him. He stood, gently pressing his metal foot at his neck, smirking at the terrified look on his face. "You wanna hurt me now? I killed your brother, Russell. He's dead." He laughed again. "But that wouldn't be fair...you killed my brother first...you killed him..."

His smile slid off his face, getting replaced with a look of pure rage. He pressed his foot down hard on Russell's neck, cutting off his oxygen. Russell made a small gagging sound as his hands instinctly went up to his leg and tried to pry it away. "I hate you! You bastard! You killed my baby brother, damn you!" He roared, pressing down harder. Russell started to see black spots blink into his eyes, his mouth hanging ajar to attempt to gasp air into his burning lungs. Ed suddenly relaxed, slowly releasing pressure but remaining with his foot there. "You're the lucky one...you get to be with your brother first..." With that, he stomped down again, the resulting force on his weakened neck completely crushing it. Russell screamed through his ruined throat one last time, wasting away his last breath.

Ed sighed in relief as he pulled his leg away from him, gently grabbing the younger boy's arm and dragging him to his dead brother. He smiled slightly as he lay them together, his shattered heart almost feeling warm at the 'good' deed he'd done by putting them together. He ran his blood covered hand through his golden locks, "We're almost there, Al."

-

_It's surprising how fast you can travel nowadays, _Ed thought casually. Only a couple of days past, and after finding Marcoh again, he had stuffed his incomplete Philosopher's Stone down his throat. It was funny watching his body react in twisted fashions. It was a nice, slow, fitting death. That little girl who came in during his torture with a hand full of flowers was annoying though. He had disposed of her quickly.

Now, he was already in Lior, breathing in all the familiar smells, _smells of blood and death that swirled around his body through the black smoke that billowed around him_, walking down the familiar streets _littered with rubble and burnt corpses. _He was glad that he'd remembered to snatch the deceased colonel's gloves. Once he had cleared his head, it was easy to learn his type of alchemy. It was useful though; he'd never be able to destroy this city this fast without it.

Ed was in her house now, after sneaking in through a broken window. It turned out to be the baby's room that he had broken into. The air was quickly heating up and filling with smoke, but it seemed the baby boy was alright in his low cradle. Ed bent down in front of the cradle. The baby happily gurgled at him, reaching his small arms up at him. Ed smiled slightly.

-

Rose was in a panic. The fire had started too quickly, and it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. She had run into everyone of her kids' rooms and led them outside, finally getting the last one in before running to get her baby. Before she could dash into his room, one of the beams of her house fell, blocking the only passage with a barrier of fire.

She fell to her knees, covering her face with her ash covered hands and started to sob for the life of her baby. She didn't notice him coming through the fire until he heard his voice asking if she was alright. She looked up joyously to see Ed cradling her baby in his arms. "Ed! Thank goodness you've come!"

Ed sneered. "Annoying little wench, aren't you. Can't even hold your own in front of a fire."

Her smile dropped at his tone. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Ed glanced down at the child he was holding, his sneer growing. Rose stared at him, a confused look on her face. Ed tossed the baby gently at her, chuckling when she quickly scrambled up and caught her baby. She stroked the soot off his face lovingly, glad that he was safe. She stopped suddenly, noticing that her baby wasn't breathing. She panicked again; he couldn't be dead!

"Too easily...it doesn't take much for babies to die..." Ed whispered with a mad grin. "All you have to do is cover it with a pillow...shuts up really quickly."

"You...how could you do this, Ed?!" Rose shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Ed took a step closer to her as she stepped back, holding the small bundle close to her chest. "Because Rose. Because you're a murderer. You don't deserve to be happy because you killed him. You don't deserve to live." He snarled, one of his hands gripping the cord he had clipped to his belt. He tugged it off, briskly walking to her and slapping the corpse out of her hands. A small sob escaped her lips, which quickly choked out when he wrapped the cord around her neck. It didn't take long for her eyes to roll up into her head from lack of oxygen, making her collapse into his arms.

He smiled as he unraveled the cord and pushed her body into the fire, relishing the scent of burning flesh. "What a waste of my time." He chuckled as he made his way for the exit.

-

"He's going too far."

The Fuhrer grumbled, his only showing eye closed. "Already, we've received information that not only has the Fullmetal Alchemist annihilated his fellow military, but he has taken the lives of about twenty other individuals in these two week; added to the complete destruction of the city of Lior that will require a mass amount of sens to completely restore." He reported to his Master.

Dante frowned deeply, sighing in frustration. "He's going at an astounding rate...it's...shocking...but we cannot allow this to continue. He's already disrupting our plans. We'll have to dispose of him."

"Allow me, Master. I already know where the runt's headed. It'll be easy to bypass him." The emerald-haired Sin suggested with a smirk. Dante nodded. "As you wish, Envy. Just...where is he going?"

Envy smiled in a bragging way. "He's on his way to visit his teacher of course."

-

Izumi tried to continue on her reading, but kept being distracted by a bad feeling. It unnerved her. Only two weeks ago, she had received news that Alphonse had passed on. It broke her heart to hear. Naturally, she expected that any day now, Edward would come to see her.

She closed her book and lay it besides her bedside, thinking that she was feeling well enough to leave her bed. She thought she heard someone coming into the store, before a couple of strange sounds until it got quiet. She was about to throw her blankets away from her when her door creaked open.

It was Ed, who surprised her by sticking his head through the slightly open door. "Knock knock! Decided to drop it." He smiled sweetly. Izumi was puzzled by his attitude, but decided to ignore it. "Well, it's good to see you again, Edward." She replied gently.

"Sorry about this, Teacher. I have to do this. For Al." He suddenly uttered in a low voice, his head bowing slightly. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

Ed fully walked into the room, holding up his arm, which he held something mangled and dripping with red. Izumi peered at it for a few seconds, then gasped in horror when she realized it was her husband's torn off head. "Ed...you..."

"It wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be...even killing that Mason guy was less fun." Ed sighed, but managed to smile. "I'm sure you'll at least let me enjoy killing you."

Izumi glared at her disciple through shock and rage. Fury was quickly building up inside her, making her more furious then she ever had been before. An angry buzzing had filled her ears, and before she knew it, she had grabbed him, lifting him over her head and hurtling him through the window.

Glass exploded from its frames, scattering everywhere. He skidded on the outside concrete, rolling a few feet before laying still. Izumi hopped out of the window, walking over to him to finish off this devil of a pupil she had. Thinking he was unconscious, she bent down to check when his hand shot up and collided with her face, making blood spurt from her nose and mouth as she fell back.

She flipped to her feet; growing angrily under her breath and ignoring her bleeding, watching Ed pull himself to his feet and laugh. "It's no use, old lady; I know all your moves. I know how to defeat you."

"Old lady?!" She echoed angrily, sprinting to him with her arm reared back for a punch. He easily dodged it, his elbow smashing into her side. She staggered back, surprised and horrified at the cracking sound that evoked from her ribs. She tried to ignore it, clapping her hands to transmute. Ed was suddenly behind her, grabbing her wrist. "That's not going to work." He almost sang, his other hand grabbing her forearm. He snapped her arm swiftly as she cried out in pain and fell to one knee, clutching her broken arm.

"I admit, I'm disappointed. I thought this would be more...challenging." Ed sighed, frowning slightly. Izumi glared up at him, flipping back and throwing a kick at him. He grabbed her leg as she kicked, drawing her near to punch into her gut. Izumi gasped in surprise, crumpling and groaning. She coughed twice, blood spurting both times.

"You're overexerting yourself. In this condition, it could be fatal." Ed whispered into her ear, crouching behind her. Izumi immediately whirled around and threw a punch with her good arm, but missed, getting pushed onto the dirt from behind. _Dammit! How could he get so fast?! _She screamed in her head as her face slammed into the rough ground. She struggled to her feet, only for Ed to push her back and kick at her again. She just made the dodge, back flipping behind her. She landed on a wrong angle and fell again, blood pushing past her lips again.

"Just give up. You can't beat me." Ed smiled viciously from where he stood. Izumi growled out, noticing a particularly sharp rock and grabbed it, scrawling a transmutation circle and slapping her hands on it. Aware of what the reaction would cause her, she activated it. It seemed it had surprised him, before he could more to dodge the stone fist she had created, it had hit him, making him fly through the air. Izumi smirked in triumph, trying to get to her feet but was stopped through a sudden pang of pain in her chest. She completely collapsed, lying on the floor, blood flowing through her mouth in rivers.

She heard him walking to him in uneven steps. He was limping now, looking angry and pleased at the same time. He bent down with difficulty, wincing irritably at his automail. "You're dying, Teacher." He smiled slightly, dipping his hands in the river of her blood and bringing it to his lips, lapping it greedily. When he was done, he stroked her face with his moist hand. "You know, you were like a mother to me. That's why you had to die..." He gently kissed her cheek and stood as she watched weakly. "Goodbye...'Mom'." He chuckled slightly as he walked away with that slight limp.

_No...w...why...Edward..._She whispered, mouthing the words through bloody lips. Her eyes closed. _...my...son..._

And she left to join the others.

---

**Sanity is totally overrated. If this doesn't prove I'm an insane psychopath, I don't see what will. Bring it on, Men in White!!!**

**Review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	4. Returning the Favor

**I haven't updated in a while...yeah...soooo, I'm updating today because I finally had an idea of what I wanted to do, my mind was just raped from an uber graphic yaoi rape threesome pic that I'm trying to forget the image of, and I'm pissed at my school for choosing HSM for the play...so yeah, let's update!**

**---**

"Y-you monster!"

The slums of Ishbal were up in flames. Stinking black smoke billowed into the air as flames devoured the makeshift shelters. His ears filled with the pained screams of his people, Scar glared at the younger alchemist, clenching his right fist angrily. Yoki pointed a finger at Edward and continued to yell. "How can you possible be alive!? They said you died along with the rest of the military!"

Ed just continued to smirk. "Then everything's going according to plan." He lifted the black pistol he had been using to shoot stray survivors of the deadly fire, the same one he had stolen off of Riza's corpse soon after he had killed her. Yoki's eyes widened more as he fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please! Spare me!" He begged.

"Heh." He aimed the gun, targeting straight for his head. Yoki screamed and jumped to his feet, bolting in the other direction, but before he got far, a bullet hole appeared at the back of his neck, the bullet bursting out through his throat. He fell to the ground, the bone at the base of his neck shattering under the force of the bullet passing through it. Edward smirked at him, watching the blood pool around the corpse with interest. He glanced up and saw Scar staring at him with utter disgust in his crimson eyes and grinned, turning to face him, his hands in his pockets. "Surprised?" He asked casually.

_Something's...not right about him anymore. _Scar narrowed his eyes at him, but actually found himself speechless. Ed laughed softly and turned his gaze downcast, looking at his automail arm with a frown. "To think, how many times have you gotten in the way? No wonder we ran out of time..." He laughed bitterly, his eyes beginning to fill with hate and anger. "Well, are you happy now?! Because we failed. Al's gone..."

"...is this what you've been doing all this time? Killing for the sake of your brother's death?" Scar asked slowly. He had heard the rumors, but they had sounded foolish and exaggerated at the time. Now that the truth's staring him in the face, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "A pointless attempt to take your self-righteous murders and justifying it for such a foolish reason."

"And killing people for the sake of your false God is right!?" Ed growled angrily. Scar chose not to answer, instead turning his back on the blond and staring at the smudged, rust red ground. Ed sighed and looked up at the sky with a frown. "When someone you cared about is taken from you, you just have to fight for them, and do everything in your power to avenge them if they're hurt. I said something like that a long time ago." He looked at him carefully. "Wouldn't you agree?"

He winced, a faint image of his own lost brother flashing into his thoughts for a mere second. He looked back at Fullmetal, who had gone back to smirking manically. "I swore that I would do this for Al, and I'm not letting someone like you stop me!" He lunged, his fist pulled back, ready to strike blindly. Scar easily dodged him with a sigh. _Fool. Left himself right open. _Scar swung his right arm down, intending to grab onto Edward's head and destroy it from the inside out.

But he never did. Ed smirked, twisting mid-step and catching his open fist, and pushing it back and around until it cracked loudly. Scar winced hard, trying to get away, but Ed's grip was unbelievably strong. With a small, amused laugh, he let him go and somehow wound up behind him, about to land a blow. _Crap…_Blocking him, Scar dove down and attempted to punch Ed in the gut.

Ed caught his fist and smirked, and with his automail arm, he pulled back Scar's sleeve to glance at the transmutation circle that had torn apart the lives of so many people. "Well, you won't be needing this anymore. After all, you _are _just about to die." He pulled his metal hand away, blue light crackling under his flesh palm. Sparks jolted through Scar's arm, the skin blowing itself apart along with the inner layer of muscles laced in red. Blood splattered around an on the two of them, Scar falling to the ground, clutching the splintered bare bones that had managed to survive the attack, and screamed. Ed threw his head back and laughed loudly, sadistically, as the crimson drops of blood and slivers of tissue ran down his face and clothes.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it, Scar?? Unfortunately for you, _your _arm can't get fixed." He stepped closer to Scar with a sneer.

"My...my alchemy...how did you...?"

"It's not like it was hard to learn. All I had to do was learn how to stop at decomposition like you do naturally." He explained and brought one bloody hand up. "I'll give you some time to pray in your 'God'. Or beg for mercy. Whichever you prefer."

"...damn you." Scar clutched the ruined joint of his shoulder and grimaced, ripping off the pathetic remains of bone and tossing it to the ground, then fought to get to his feet. Ed laughed again. "You really think, after all this, that you can still defeat me? Pathetic." He closed the distance between the two and grabbed his face with his flesh arm tightly, issuing the slightest cracks from the pressure. "And if your God really does exist, I'm pretty sure He'll send you straight to Hell for what you've done to my brother, you bastard." The alchemic energy gathered beneath his palm again and was absorbed into Scar's body. A second later, blood burst from his nose, mouth and ears, his eyes rolling up into his head, leaving bloodshot white. His skull being crushed from within, blood forced its way through, spraying in all directions. His body now limp, Ed slowly loosened his grip, watching Scar sink his knees, his head bowed low and his arms limp at his sides. Ed stared at the body, still dripping with drops of blood into the thick puddles gathering at his feet, and frowned deeply.

"I'm not the same as him...I can't be. He's wrong. His reason for murdering was false, because there is no God. I'm doing the right thing, right Alphonse?" He breathed airly, glancing up at the sky, expecting an answer. But of course he didn't get one. Al had been gone for so long...Ed sighed and turned, calmly walking away from the bloody scene, a look of determination etched into his face.

**---**

**Okay, Egao Happy Peace is just about the worse song to listen to while writing this. It's so unbelievably cute and...and...gah. **

**So yeah, I had originally intended on ending this fanfic like, two chapters from now, but there's too many people to kill and not enough chapter space, so I'm extending the fanfic to about ten chapters. Yay!**

**...does anyone else besides me can totally envision this fanfic in like, the manga or something? I dunno...I get the images very clearly in my head...maybe I'm just insane...? ...Yeah, that sounds right. **

**Well, it's about 3AM, so I'm gonna go back to reading fanfiction, lol. **


End file.
